DR KOTO, AN ORDINARY MAN
by Accent of Rain
Summary: Future fict. Sehebat apapun dia, dia tetaplah laki-laki biasa.


DR. KOTO oleh YAMADA Takatoshi

DR. KOTO , AN ORDINARY MAN oleh Accent of Rain

Dedicated to : Teman sejawat saya; Afandi Charles.

Hope you like it :)

Warning : OOC

.

ZRASH! ZRASH!

Deburan ombak laut pulau Koshiki menemaninya kala itu. Dia berdiri di bibir daratan yang menjorok hampir ke laut. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Anginyang sedikit kencang memainkan jubah putih kebesarannya. Senja mulai datang dan sunyi menyelimuti.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kapal di tengah lautan sana yang pergi menjauhi pulau. Kapal di mana seseorang itu berada. Seseorang yang membuatnya sadar bahwa dia jugalah manusia biasa. Seseorang yang kini pergi dari hidupnya.

Kini ia sadar, dan sangat mengerti tentang rasa yang akhir-akhir ini melandanya. Dan ketika dia menyadari semua itu, harapannya telah pergi, angannya musnah, yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah bongkahan pahit bernama kehampaan.

Dia hanya bisa meratapi kebodohannya. Kebodohan untuk menyadari bahwa selama ini gejala yang ia alami bukanlah suatu 'penyakit' yang seperti ia pikirkan, tapi itu adalah—

~.~

_Sudah seminggu ini, setelah praktik kerjanya selesai dan tak ada lagi pasien yang datang ke klinik, dia mengurung diri di ruangannya—ruang yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang rawat inap pasien itu kini bagaikan kamarnya sendiri. Semenjak saat itu, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menatap wajahnya—terlebih menatap matanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya saat ia tahu bahwa dia akan pergi untuk beberapa waktu di bulan depan._

_Tentu saja jika itu untuk membeli obat-obatan atau hal-hal yang menyangkut klinik, dia akan dengan senang hati mengizinkannya untuk pergi. Tapi ini berbeda. Dia pergi untuk hal lain, untuk diikat dan untuk dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda dari pulau utama—dia akan menikah bulan depan, bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu._

_Sungguh aneh bukan, seharusnya dia senang jika akhirnya gadis itu menikah dan menemukan seseorang yang dia cintai. Tapi kenapa dia malah merasa marah? Kenapa dia malah merasa kecewa? Kenapa ada rasa ingin mencegah semuanya terjadi. Kenapa dadanya mendadak perih sekali di kala mendengar dia akan menikah? Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya?_

"_Aku lihat dokter tidak pernah berbicara dengan Hoshino lagi, apa kalian bertengkar?"_

_Bu Uchi masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, membuat dia yang sedang termangu sedikit terkejut dan kembali pada kenyataan._

"_Maaf aku langsung masuk dan tidak mengetuk pintu. Aku sudah sebal melihat perangai kalian berdua." Bu Uchi melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menghenyakkan pantatnya di bangku dekat ranjang. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" lanjut Bu Uchi._

_Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Menerawang kembali pada langit yang sudah hampir senja melalui jendela. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja Bu Uchi," jawabnya singkat. Lalu meneruskan kegiatannya lagi._

_Bu Uchi menghela napas. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih! Dasar dokter payah!" Menjitak kepala dokter hebat yang pernah mengoperasinya ini, Bu Uchi terlihat geram. "Cepat ceritakan padaku!"_

"_Aduh, sakit! Iya iya. Aku akan menceritakannya." Menyerah dan mengaduh kesakitan, dia menghela napas berat sebelum memulai._

"_Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan. Hanya saja, sejak aku mendengar dia akan menikah… aku merasa ada penyakit aneh yang menyerangku. Tiba-tiba jantungku seperti diremas, napasku juga pendek-pendek, dan desir darah ini seperti menggelegak. Suhu tubuhku juga naik. Aku sampai memeriksa tubuhku sendiri, namun tak ada tanda-tanda sakit yang membahayakan."_

_Bu Uchi terdiam, berpikir sejenak tapi tetap diam, hanya menatapnya seakan menuntut dia bercerita lebih._

"_Dan yang lebih parah lagi, aku tidak sanggup menatapnya, apalagi menatap matanya. Rasanya ada perasaan yang salah ketika aku menatapnya. Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin kulakukan di luar kehendakku. Sesuatu yang sangat salah." Dia berhenti, menghirup napas lalu membuangnya lagi._

"_Sesuatu seperti apa?" Bu Uchi terlihat penasaran, melihat raut wajah sang dokter hebat penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi._

"_Sesuatu seperti—"_

_TOK TOK TOK!_

_Pintu diketuk, menyebabkan kedua orang yang sedang berbincang itu menatap satu sama lain. Bukankah ini sudah sore dan jam buka klinik telah berakhir? Siapa yang datang? Apa pasien gawat darurat?_

"_Dokter, anda di dalam?" Hingga sebuah suara familiar mencapai gendang telinga mereka berdua. "Dokter?" Panggilan lagi, diikuti dengan suara ketukan lagi._

"_Dokter…," kini nada suaranya terdengar getir. "Saya tahu anda ada di dalam. Saya mohon keluarlah sebentar, saya ingin bicara."_

_Tidak ada jawaban. _

_Bu Uchi hendak membukakan pintu, tapi ia dicegah oleh sang dokter. Matanya yang menatap Bu Uchi seolah meminta Bu Uchi untuk duduk kembali. _

"_Dokter, saya mohon." Helaan napas terdengar. "Baiklah, kalau dokter tidak ingin keluar, tolong dengarkan saya saja." Hela napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan. "Saya akan pergi ke pulau utama sekarang. Saya sudah menelepon perawat pengganti untuk menggantikan saya di sini. Mungkin saya akan cukup lama berada di sana—sampai dua bulan—karena itu, saya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan."_

_Masih tidak ada jawaban, sementara raut wajah Bu Uchi menyelidik._

"_Dokter…, terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku pergi." Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menjauhi pintu diikuti suara debam pintu yang tertutup. _

_Bu Uchi tidak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk keluar. Sedangkan sang dokter masih tidak bergeming—masih melanjutkan kegiatannya—meski ada rasa perih yang melanda kenapa._

_Memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk menghirup dan menghela napas dalam. Ia dikagetkan oleh derap langkah kaki tergesa dari seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh berlari lagi karena penyakit jantung dan usianya._

_Terengah dan menjeblak pintu ruangan dengan kasar, Bu Uchi setengah berteriak. "Bodoh! Hoshino pergi ke pulau utama untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya! Kejar dia sebelum terlambat! Dia sudah naik mobil untuk ke pelabuhan!"_

_Terbelalak sedikit, sang dokter tetap tak bergeming. _

"_Dokter Koto dengarkan aku." Menggenggam lembut kedua tangan sang dokter, menatap dengan penuh keyakinan dan rasa sayang seperti seorang ibu, Bu Uchi berusaha menerjemahkan keadaan, "Kau mencintainya. Itu bukanlah suatu penyakit atau apa. Kau sangat mencintainya dan sangat marah ketika tahu bahwa dia sudah bersama orang lain. Kau juga manusia biasa yang patut merasakan perasaan tersebut, dokter. Percaya padaku, kejarlah dia sebelum harapan itu hilang. Aku yakin dia akan kembali ke sisimu." Bu Uchi tersenyum meyakinkan._

_Mendengar penuturan yang cukup panjang tersebut. Dia masih belum bergerak. Berpikir dan menyambungkan segala situasi yang selama ini terjadi. Omongan bu Uchi sangat berlogika._

_Tapi benarkah rasa itu dia rasakan padanya? Benarkah jika ia mengejarnya, dia akan kembali ke sisinya? Benarkah?_

_Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah meloncat dari ranjangnya, menjeblak pintu dengan kasarnya, menyambar sepatunya dan bergegas lari mengejarnya. Benar. Ia akan mengejarnya sebelum harapan telah tiada. _

_Tidak mempedulikan sosok Bu Uchi yang telah berurai air mata. "Semoga masih ada waktu," bisik Bu Uchi lirih._

~.~

—sebuah rasa bernama cinta.

Cinta yang tak terungkap, cinta yang hilang di telan masa. Dan cinta yang tak akan pernah ia miliki selamanya.

"Ayaka…," Angin menerbangkan ucapan lirih nan pilu itu, berusaha menyampaikan rasa sedihnya kepada_nya_.

Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kedua pipinya teraliri cairan hangat yang berasal dari kedua matanya Membiarkan luka menganga di dadanya tanpa kehadiran sosoknya. Dan membiarkan rasa cinta itu mati di hatinya.

**The End**

**Note: **

Iya, saya tahu nggak mungkin kayak begini. Pengarangnya juga nggak mungkin ngebiarin dia nggak jadi sama perawat Hoshino #sotoy. Yah, saya sih yakin kalau itu jadinya sama perawat Hoshino, hintsnya banyak di komiknya sih OwO #plak. Intinya ya, cerita ini nggak jelas.

Maaf ya, sepertinya saya lagi miskin inspirasi. Berhubung harus ngebut karena bentar lagi mau beres-beres pindah ke asrama dan utang masih tulisan masih banyak QAQ (derita lo), jadi hadiah ultahnya saya kasih sekarang aja ya OwO hehehe, #nggak modal. Maklum cuy, lagi bokek nih, eh ini juga sekalian balasan oleh-oleh yang dari amrik yak OuO #tambahnggak modal. Yosh, semoga you enjoyed it deh! Meskipun gaje tapi saya bikinnya ikhlas loh~ teman sejawat! Hehe. Ucapan ultahnya nanti aja pas tanggal ultah lu ya :D haha #geplaked

Yang namanya tercantum di atas WAJIB REVIEW! Nggak mau tau =3= #dor.

P.S. Cerita ini menyebabkan saya kehilangan jatah siesta dan malah ngetik, kenapa pula inspirasinya ada pas saya mau siesta =3=, dari pada ilang dan susah nemuin inspirasi lagi, jadi langsung ketik aja. Salahkan elu cuy! :p

Udah ah, notenya kepanjangan.

Review? w9


End file.
